This invention relates to telephone cords which are needed to be longer than is ordinarily provided and a means to reel them in in such a way as to provide a gentle action.
There are a number of patented cord reels using similar methods to store long phone cords. Some feature concentrically or spiral wound single springs such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,061,234 (Morey); 4,062,608 (Pierce); and 2,678,779 (Bellmer), which provide the cord recoil.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cord reel unit having a gentler recoil action that the present state of the art by using two flat spiral springs side by side, each having a weaker recoil strength than would be required by only one spring.
It is another object of this invention to provide simple attachments of the cable to the unit.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a simple installation means for mounting on a wall or a desk.
With the ever increasing use of telephones in business of all kinds and in homes it is desirable to have a more mobile cord phone for convenience and privacy purposes and to avoid some of the problems associated with a cordless phone.